One Mistake is all it Takes...
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: Gene makes a mistake and Melfina pays for it. But Melfina is back and ever thing has changed. I have an alternate ending for those who thinks it went to fast. Please R&R!! Changed the title, it used to be One Mistake...
1. The Wedding

Gene: 20  
  
Melfina: 19  
  
Jim: 10  
  
Ashi: 18 (sorry I made Ashi young, it's my story so bug off.)  
  
Suzuka: 21( she is the oldest, duh.)  
  
And Now. On with the story.  
  
Today was the day. She could hardly believe it, here she was. Standing in front of a full-length mirror, wearing the most beautiful white dress she had ever had. (Where did they find this dress, it must have cost a shit load of cold hard cash!!!) She was also about to become a person she never thought she would be, but always dreamed of. She was about to become Mrs.Starwind, by marrying her dream guy. Gene. (How did I get so lucky to get Gene to marry me, this MUST be a dream. If it is a dream, I sure as hell don't want to wake up until after wedding NIGHT. HEHEHE)  
  
The wedding was going to be small and in a local church. Very small to be exact, maybe there would be about 10-20 guests there. Jim was the best man and Ashis was the bride's maid. The wedding lasted about a half an hour. Gene hated the tuxedo, so did Jim.  
  
"Gene, I know why your wearing a tuxedo, but why do I have to wear one!!"  
  
" Jim, You are my best man and if I have to go throught this agony you have to also, so shut up and look happy."  
  
"You are SOOOOO mean, I will make u pay for this one day, So you can just kiss my lovely tuxedo covered ASS!!"  
  
They managed to get through the ceremony without to much fiddling and cussing. The rings were exchanged later. Gene's ring to Melfina was a silver band twist with a sapphire set in it. And Melfina's ring and Gene was a thick plain silver band. She had thought this kiss would be plain and simply. But when the time came for the kiss, her heart was beating so fast she thought she would explode with excitement. When he kissed her, it was with such love and caring that it brought tears to hers eyes, it was also full of excitement and passion that it felt as though lighting had shot through her body and made her feet stick to the floor.  
  
When the ceremony was over, it was time for the party at a near by hotel. The first song was a slow song and Melfina's favorite song "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. It perfectly described Gene's helping her through her hardest time. During the song she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed. As she listened to the song, she was reminded of how much the man in her arms had for her.  
  
After that one dance, all the guys wanted to dance with Melfina. Gene made his way to the punch bowl. He would have gone to go get a beer, but he was going to try to drink less because he didn't want to get drunk, do something VERY stupid and for him to lose one of the most important things to him, his new wife. The punch was surprisingly good, considering that they made it from a green looking something and water. After many good size cup fills and having to refill the punch bowl TWICE. Everything and everyone became fuzzy, colorful blurs and not one thought that entered his now retarded mind wasn't a laughing stock. He felt himself go hard at the sight of one of the few drunken single women in mini skirts at the other side of the table. He walked past them and at the same time one of the women, too drunk to know who he was grabbed his arm and with little to no effort dragged him to one of the open hotel rooms MEANWHILE.  
  
1 Jim had just danced 3 times with Melfina, and he had come to the conclusion that she was a pretty good dancer. She had stopped dancing because she said that her feet hurt.  
  
" Jim, can you go find Gene for me. my feet like hell. If you can't find him come back to me and I know I can find him." Melfina said as she sat down in one of the near by chairs.  
  
" Don't worry, I think I can find that asshole where every he is." Jim answered as he walked of to find the other newly wed.  
  
Melfina chuckled to herself as she watched Jim practically throw himself at a person to get them to move. (And this would be my normal family, only throw out the word normal.) Back to Gene.  
  
The farthest he had gotten with this girl talking wise was that her name was Tahina. Beside that, they had gotten very far. His hands were wandering under the back of her shirt and were trying to get her bra clip undone while he was nuzzling her neck with his smooth lips and tongue. She had managed to get his tie and shirt off and was working on his belt with one hand. The other one was stroking his chest and shoulder muscles. Gene had gone the bra and shirt off and was kneeling down so he could undo her skirt with his mouth. His hands were working their way down her body by feeling and touching, bit by bit. His pants were off and in 4 minutes all their clothes were throw all over the room and he was on the bed with her under him and he was thrusting in and out of her till finally the they reached estacy at the same time and they collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
And Back Again to Jim  
  
Jim had given up hope on finding Gene, so he slowly began walking to were Melfina was. When he got back Melfina was gone, he asked around and people said that Melfina's feet felt better so she got up to go look for her husband. (I hope she has better luck then I did.) Jim thought overly tired at what he had done. He went over to go get some punch to drink, as he was about to pour a cup of punch he overheard some guys talking about Gene and the fruity drink that sat in front of him.  
  
"Did you guys hear what happened???" the blue hairdo one asked  
  
" No, what happened Jake.??" answered the green hared one.  
  
" I heard that some one spiked the punch at the beginning of the party and that the husband got drunk pretty early and was having sex with Tahina in the third open bedroom down the hall." Replied one of the other men.  
  
" Does the wife know yet?!?!" once again asked the blue hairdo one.  
  
" Someone told her where he was, but not who he was with and I bet will know when she learns." The purple one answered chuckling to himself as if it was a funny joke as they all went their separate ways. (That cold hearted bastard, now look what he has done and I thought he had changed his crappy ways. He had me fooled. The Cold Hearted Bastard!!!) Jim thought to himself as he went off to find Gene and Melfina as fast as he could. But he knew he was too late when he heard a  
  
"You Mother Fuckin ASSHOLE, how could you do this to me. I thought you cared for me!!!! Boy did you have me fooled. No!!! You stay away from me you SICKO!!!!"  
  
"Melfina, quit screaming for one second and let me explain myself. PLEASE. Let me talk to you"  
  
Jim rounds the corner to see Melfina and Gene yelling at each other. Gene was half dressed and was backing Melfina into a corner.  
  
"You explained yourself well enough for me, It you didn't want to marry me you could have said so!!!"  
  
As Jim got as close as he dared so he could see Melfina's wedding ring laying forget on the polished marble floor. He just then saw Gene take a step closer to Melfina, who had her head in her hands and was sobbing so hard that it echoed everywhere. Gene took a step closer to her, with just as many tears in his eyes and he look as though he was about to collapse from sadness. After she finally found out that Gene was stepping closer to her, she turned right around and stared at him straight in the eyes. Jim thought that she was going to kiss him and they were going to make up. He breathed a sight of relief, put his back to the wall, and landed at the bottom with a THUMP. He was listening for the apologies to start coming out and when the didn't, he got worried. Jim sat up and looked back in the hall just in time to see Melfina slap Gene HARD. right across the face.  
  
Gene put the palm of his hand to where Melfina had just slapped his cheek. That was the first time he had noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring that they exchanged only a few hours ago. (Gene, you are a worthless son of a bitch!!! You asshole!!! How could I do this to the only woman you will ever love? Look you hurt her so bad she isn't even wearing the ring you gave her.) Gene thoughts ran wild and unrestrained in his confused mind.  
  
Melfina had somewhat calmed down from what mood she was in before. (Did he finally notice that my ring isn't on my ring finger, I can see that last glimmer of hope dying in his eyes. I swear to holy god if he comes near me again I will hit him that son of a bitch, but yet I still love him sooo much!! I have to get out of here for away to think straight) And with that she turned around and ran down the hall way and out the door.  
  
"MELFINA!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!!!! PLEASE!!! He shouted before he dropped to his knees, put his head in his hands and for the first time, let himself sob for the gaping hole in his heart that she had ripped out and would not give back to him. Jim had just watched all of this with his mouth wide open. 


	2. The Funeral

Melfina had run all the way past five blocks before she stopped and was out of breath. When she finally got here breathe back, she lifted her head up toward the sky and felt the early signs of rainfall upon her face. (Great even the sky is depressed, that just makes me want to jump for joy.) Melfina decided to go to Starwind+Hawking, get her stuff, jack some hell of a lot of cash, run away and swear to never fall in love again. Well. she would do the first three, because could do the last thing right now. Again, she lifted her to face the heavens and shouted that the top of her lungs.  
  
" I swear as god, the stars and the rain as my witness. I will never fall in love again and be hurt again!!!! " The tears from the hurt started to run down her face again but now they had a purpose, they were there to show her that she could never put so much faith in a person without being hurt. She sprinted the rest of the block and stopped at the crosswalk to wait with other people to cross. Among these people was a girl about the same height, body build and the same raven dark hair. She was also wearing a white dress; the light turned green and they started to walk across the street. However, a drunk driver going about 65 miles in hour ran right into the middle of the group. The raven hair girl was first to be hit and killed, her face messed up so bad you couldn't recognize her. Also to be killed were an old man and his wife, teen-age boy with bleached blond hair who had a pair of headphones. Last, to be severely hurt was a single mother. The infant survived, barely but she did just like her mother. The mother would mostly die in the hospital soon. Melfina had survived with a broken arm and a spilt lip. One of the people to see it right before was the teen-ager and he had pushed her out of the way just in time.  
  
In that spilt second after the crash, Melfina's heart hardened and she just remembered how many times Gene had gone to a bar alone and driven home drunk. A new hatred for Gene enveloped it self in her heart. For he could have done this at anytime and just never had told her. or anyone for that matter. When she was almost died because of this, she lost her warm, loving not knowing of the world and discovered it was a cruel, harsh place. Something very small changed inside of her, but now she was different she was much more interstanding of the world.  
  
She finally saw the child, lying in the road crying for a loss it didn't know was there. A thought formed in her mind and in an instant she had made her way to the to help any way she could. When she got there, she saw the mother holding her child beckoning Melfina over. When she got over there, she had to lean over and put her ear to the mother's lips to hear what she was saying.  
  
" Can you please take my child and raise her as your own. Please do this for me." she whispered to Melfina. She was about to answer that she couldn't, but hen she saw the look of desperation.  
  
" Yes, I will treat her as my own and take care of her for the rest of my life." she finally answered after she had thought about it for a few seconds.  
  
" Thank you, I trust you and I thank you again, And may God bless you with what ever you could want." and with her last bit of strength she held the child out to Melfina. With the most tenderness ever she took the child and slowly rocked her to sleep. When she had turned back to the mother, she saw her eyes closed and a content look on her face. While she helps her new child with one arm, with the other hand she checked for a pulse, there was none. She was about to turn and run away, but when she was about to turn away, something caught her eye. It was a silver necklace that read the words LOVE-FOREVER; she unclipped the back of it and put it in her pocket. Still holding the child, she turned to face the block and ran as fast as she could to her destination.  
  
It was 2 hours later after Melfina ran out and the party was over. Gene had not moved for that spot on the floor. After the first hour, Jim had called the cops and told them what she looked like and what street they were on. He had also told them that if they found her, for them to bring her back to the hotel. Jim had informed Gene of what he had done; Jim was now pacing around the room while in deep thought. (When are they going to call us and where is she right now.)?  
  
Ring. Rin Gene was watching the news but as soon as he heard the phone ring, he threw himself on top of the phone. Jim as so ran over to get it and when he saw Gene get it, he went to go turn down the television. But he stopped and his mouth fell open, face when deathly pale and he collapsed on the floor in dead shock.  
  
"Jim, that was Iris calling to say that is happy for some reason. She didn't say, but she told me to watch the news right now. Oh my god what is the matter Jim."  
  
"Gene. There was a car crash about 5 blocks up from here, there were five people killed." Jim answered slowly, his head down and body shaking.  
  
"Soooo what does that have to do with Melfina." Gene replied questionlying to him.  
  
" It happen a couple of minutes after she ran out the door."  
  
" And once again, soooo. please inform me what does this have to do with Melfina" questioned Gene, his voice trembling with not very hidden rage.  
  
" And. They found her body there. She had changed her outfit, but they were sure it was her." Jim answered finally, just before he ran up to his hotel room and slammed the door with such force that it shook the house and most likely the whole block. The whole time Gene was standing there in shock of what had just happened. Only one thought ran through Gene's mind. (Melfina's dead, she's dead because I was such a bastard got drunk and had sex with another woman on my wedding night. We weren't even married for 5 hours, but still it killed her. No I killed her and there is nothing I can do to bring her back.) He then collapsed on the floor in a dead faint and he thought no more.  
  
The funeral was for all the people who died in the car crash at the same time. The Outlaw Star crew were all there, but none of them had anything to say up front so they just stood there and listen to the stories from the other people. The accident was a hit and run, they never said he was drunk because they didn't know. No one knew. Gene was staring to space with his own thoughts the whole time, Jim was crying softly, Ashi was sending looks full of hated at Gene and Suzuka was praying for Melfina's soul to rest in peace. During the whole funeral, Gene let not one tear fall and by the time it was over, his eyes were glassy and were red around the edges. A few minutes after the funeral, the Outlaw Star was already in space. 


	3. 8 years later

Eight Years Later.  
  
"Videl. When are we going to leave and go back to space like you promised me yesterday. Come on, let's go NOW!!" a 9-year-old girl shouted at her older sister, who was repairing their space ship.  
  
" Sakeria, how many times do I have to tell you. If we want to go anywhere you are going to help me repair this ship by getting the tools from down below." The older one replied to her, as she stopped her work and turned around to face the younger child. " And while your down there, bring up the CD player and some good songs. one more thing. NO MORE NELLY FERTADO!!! I have heard that singer enough to last a lifetime or two." She shouted at the top of her lung at the retreating form.  
  
"Fine, fine have it your way" she heard the echo from down below. (She growing more like Gene ever day and boy do I hate it.? My god when was the last time I said or thought that name, I'm surprised that she is looking more and more like me ever year.)  
  
This was true; Sakeria was looking more and more like Videl. She had not as dark hair as her sister but it was still a nice shade of black and she was tall and slim, but her eyes were one of the best colors of blue she had ever seen. The only other person she had seen with such a blast of blue was with Gene. Now those eyes you could fall into and get lost, the child's temper was also one of Gene's. Nevertheless, she had the intelligence of Jim, not as much but pretty close, she would say. Sakeria had never been told her sisters real name, but Videl considered that part of her dead, but still part of heart was Melfina.  
  
She knew that one day she was going to have to tell her, Videl had promised to herself that she would tell Sakeria the truth on her 10th birthday. She had also promised to take her "mini me" on a 1 month tour of space. They were going to stop at many different planets along the way. All of a sudden, out of no where the engine started up and they were ready to go.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhh GOD!!! Was that loud or what." She heard Sakeria shout after she had yelped that had followed the loud awakening of the engines.  
  
" I don't think that we will be needing that CD player anymore." She shouted as she recognized a figure coming up the ladder.  
  
Only God knew the last time the Outlaw Star had seen Gene come back drunk and with a paid prostitute or the last time Jim had laughed or for a fact. even smiled. They still traveled around space, but to a passerby it would seem that they were forced to do it against their will. The crew mostly parked in different ports. Gene would just sit in the captain chair and stare at the blank, dark screen. Jim was forced to maintain and take care of the ship and it's parts. The other crew members were incharge of bring in the cash. Ashi was to bring home the take-out, which was ALWAYS half gone when they got to it for some reason. No one dared to try to cook anything, ever. Gene had taken his wedding ring off his finger and now had both of the rings on a silver chain around his neck. Every now and then, he would finger the two rings and then tears would fill his eyes. Jim finally got Gene to leave the ship when they had to go see Fred Luo to get new parts.  
  
" You PROMISED you would come with me when we had to go and get some more supplies from your NOT so good friend. Gaylord Fred Luo; King and ruler of all the sick and perverted people and creatures this side of the universe!!!" Jim whined while on his hands and knees. Gene looked over at this pitiful picture and cracked the smallest hint of a smile at him.  
  
" Sure, why not. I bet Fred will be glad to see you now that you are 18 years old. He probably won't even notice me for once. THANK GOD. I thought I would never see that day." Gene said to the crouched form at the side of his chair. And if it was even possibly, the figure seemed to try and dissolve right into the very floor. He could hear a very faint sound from Jim that sounded a lot like Why Me. Why Me. 


	4. One Wish, A Truth and A Secret Unfolds

Disclaimer: Finally I have time to put one of theses on here, But of course we all own that I don't own Outlaw Star though I may wish with all my lucky stars. (God, I sound like that leprechaun from the Lucky Charms thing.) I don't even have my own computer. On with the chapter. P.s For all u people who haven't figured it out yet. Mel's not dead. Sakeria has also a few secrets of her own, let's just say a couple of really weird dreams of the past ::hint, hint:: They included rain and a car and.  
  
Authors Notes- ~~  
  
  
  
One Wish, a Truth and A Secret Unfolded  
  
" Happy Birthday to You, now blow out those candles. Before I do it for you.," Videl said half jokingly to Sakeria. They were docked at a port on Sentinel 3 with brought many memories along with it, but they were also making time for a small party.  
  
" You wouldn't dare." Sakeria mocked her, while pretending to protect her cake with still alit candles on top. Videl decided to go along with the joke by pretending to try to blow out the candles. After awhile and The fun was through it was time for the gifting fest. Videl had decided to give Sakeria the one thing she had new she would want to give to her.  
  
" Sakeria, This is a very important gift I'm about to give to you and you have to promise to keep it safe for as long as you can. will you do that for me." Videl asked her hands behind her back. Sakeria was about to crack a joke at this, but when she saw the look of pure truth in her big sister's eyes she dropped and nodded her head never breaking eye contact.  
  
" This was YOUR mothers necklace."Videl whispered to her with eyes on the ground as she pulled out a necklace, a certain necklace that had the words LOVE-FOREVER on it.  
  
  
  
" Gene. have to stop here at this port to pick up some more supplies and we also need to find some new jobs" Jim whined while tugging on Gene's arm as they almost pasted Sentinel 3.  
  
"Jim. I don't think that I have ever seen you not want to go to anywhere." Gene replied chuckling under his breath at the thought of this newfound discovery. As he pulled the Outlaw Star into the port, he looked around at the other ships here. Most he knew, sometimes he would go to the bar and gamble with them, but he never drank at all. When he was drunk, he would sometimes gamble and of course always lose. Now he was always winning because now he was always sober so he could cheat here and there. This brought in quite a bit of cash when needed. There was a ship he had never seen before. He read the side, as they were about to dock. MIDNIGHT STAR. he had heard about it before. He was told that it was owned by two sisters, a lot of age difference. The mother was told to have died while they were facing pirates. Although they were girls, no one ever crossed their path and where still had pride. They could keep their own anytime. A couple that still talked about their encounter said that the older sister was able to use anytime of weapon and had a hatred of people who got drunk. Never the less, it was said if you got on her good side she was very wise. (What was her name again.? Videl that was it.) Gene thought to himself, he physical shook his head to clear it as he docked. (It's going to be fun staying here.) He thought as he let the rest of the computer do the rest of the work.  
  
" What do you mean by MY mothers necklace, we are sisters. right!!??" Sakeria asked. her voice slowly raising by each word.  
  
"No we are not related at all. not by blood but I love you like." Videl was cut off by Sakeria exploding at her, full of rage, anger and hurt.  
  
" You lied to me. How could you tell me that, right in front of my face you lied to me. Not once but over and over and over again. You did!!!!" Sakeria finished this with tears streaming down her face. Videl was about to start again, but as she opened her mouth, Sakeria started up again. Going back to hurt once more, she knew that this wasn't right and she still loved Videl as a sister, but right now she needed to get this out in they open.  
  
"I have one question to ask you and please answer it truthfully, for my sake." Sakeria's voices had dropped a few levels down, But Videl could see her small body still shake with rage.  
  
" What is the question." Videl answered, her head hung low  
  
"Why did you pick me up out of the rain and run when my mother was killed in the car accident. And why did keep anything of hers to give me." Sakeria was looking at her. Videl jerked her head up when she heard the words car accident and rain. The younger child continued with one more question. Wisdom gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"And of course my biggest question. why didn't you keep the name Melfina, it is such a pretty name. Videl please answer my questions, or should I call you MELFINA.huh." Videl had tears in her eyes, but when she heard Sakeria call her Melfina. She felt that the air had been pushed out of her and she collapsed on the floor in a faint. Sakeria turned around and ran as fast as she could down the hallway and out the hatch.  
  
Jim had just went to go get some new weapons, Ashi had went to go get something to eat, Suzuka had went to find a job even though they had enough money to last them for a while. Gene had been walking around and now he was sitting on a bench staring out into dark endless space. He had gotten over his fear of space away ago, When ever he had to time to just stare out there he remembered his first trip in Hilda's ship. The HORUS.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Gene you aok back there." Hilda's voice called out from the front.  
  
"It has been awhile sense I was in space." Gene lended stiffly against the back of his chair, squeezed his eyes shut and felt like he was going to barf.  
  
"Poor Gene, here you can hold my hand if you want." Jim sneered at Gene with in evil smirk on his face as he put out his hand for Gene to hold. No matter how much Gene was hurting there was no way he would grab his partners hands when he hand when Jim had that evil smirk on his face.  
  
"I prefer woman, if you don't mind." and with that he grabbed Melfina's hand and was struck with how perfectly her hand fit in his. Although she barely knew him, she let him hold her hand. He also felt a weird feeling of calming come over him, something he had never felt before with anyone. But yet. he liked it all the same.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~* ~Know that wasn't exactly the way it was, or maybe not even close, but it is 6:30 on a Thursday nite, with a dance tomorrow nite and homework due tomorrow. Sooo u know what. deal with it!!~  
  
Gene was crying at the memory, with his head in his hands. He could hear someone running toward he. He looked up just to see a flash of raven black hair across the way on the other of the elevator. Without thinking her ran after it, he had stopped the figure in a matter of minutes. When Gene finally stopped her from thrashing about, he got a good look at her and was amazed on how much she was shaped like Melfina. Suddenly he snapped out of his dream world and bented down so he could ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Hey. Whats the matter. Are you lost?? Where did you come from, what is your name??" Gene questioned her at rapid fire. But all he could hear her mumble was  
  
"It is all my fault. It is all my fault." She was shaking her head back and forth, with her hands over her ears.  
  
"What is all your fault, Please tell me." Gene for once more in his life pleaded for something. She finally took her hands of her ears and lifted her head to look him square in the eyes. ( Finally, I'm going to get somewhere and talk to her.)  
  
"What is your name, Please tell me so I can help you." He asked once more looking into her eyes. (Who is this guy.? Who Cares!!! I'm sooo sorry Videl. I didn't mean to hurt you, you still are my sister you always will be. Maybe this guy can help her, I have to ask him.) She shook her head to clear her thoughts once more, then for the first time she spoke to him.  
  
"My name is Sakeria, Please come with me. My sister is hurt and I would like for you to help get her to a hospital NOW!!!" Sakeria said to him, never once stuttering. (Should I help, why not I got noten better to do. lead the way) The last bit of this he said aloud and then she took off the way she came in a dead sprint.  
  
"By the way. Sakeria. what does your name mean and what is your sisters and your ships name." Gene asked, just now pondering this for the first time. She stopped and turned to him. (Should I tell him my sisters real name, No there must have been a good reason why she changed.? I'll ask her that when she wakes up)  
  
"My name is Hindu and it means Blessed ~I looked it and it really does mean Blessed, and now make to the story~ My sisters name is Videl and the ships name is MIDNIGHT STAR." She answered, never stopping once.(Holy Shit. great job asshole look were got us now, This better be worth it.)Gene thought to himself as he followed Sakeria toward her ship.  
  
  
  
Finally. So there is a god out there. And where u when I flunked that Math Test. U show up in the fuckin odds ways. Anyways finally I finished the story, It took me about 4 hours and God knows how many coffees to finish. So Please R&R!!! Flames are accepted!! 


	5. A Meeting

The Meeting  
  
As Sakeria was out getting help, Videl was still unconsise, but slowly come back. By the time her younger sister had come back, Videl had almost opened her eyes. The first site she opened her eyes to was something she hadn't seen in years. It was Gene, instantly she could just feel the angry welling up inside of her, it was like fire streaming through her veins. (The bastard. why is he here, on second thought. Do you think her will recognize me..? Proudly not, but this will be different. why not tell him who I am. Then I'll let loose all my anger and fury.) She thought slyly as she got to her feet with the help of her sister and the red hared man.  
  
Gene was over whelmed by how much Videl looked like his losted love, Melfina. He thought he was going to break down right there. (I wonder if she would know anything about Melfina, but if you grew her hair out and put her in a shirt, she would be her.) Gene's thoughts ran through his head as her put her into a sitting position. There was a long pause the Videl whispered, her voice shaking with rage.  
  
"Do you even remember her. after all this time do you remember what she looked like. Gene Starwind. do you even remember who I am" Videl trailed off while she lifted her gaze off the floor to look Gene square in the eyes with a full fledge stare. Gene was in shock while at the same time asitoned by her brown eyes. Her eyes held unsaid fury, rage and angry, but most of all there was sadness and untrust. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, this was Melfina. She was a live and right her infront of him. (Melfina is alive and she has a DAUGHTER.!! What the hell, where did I get lost here, it has to be mine. We never had sex though. it is NOT mine.)  
  
"So. Melfina. we meet again." Gene replied in a tone as cold as ice back. Melfina could see a rage as cold as the ice blue of his eyes building higher and higher. She wasn't surprised that he did remember her. (Why is he mad at me..?? I haven't done anything bad, I wonder what it is.) Videl spoke aloud her thoughts to him. During this, Sakeria had not what to be part of this so she slipped out to get something to eat.  
  
"What have I done to make you mad." Videl asked him with a smirk on her face. Gene answered with rage in his voice.  
  
"You cheated on me. How could you.!" he yelled at her. She was frozen with shock and fear. He only got this mad when he was drunk. (So he never stopped drinking, the bastard. Whenever I see a drunk, I think of that night.) Videl had stayed quite that he was scared of what ever was to happen.  
  
"You think I cheated on you. How could you even think that for a second.? You bastard, she is not my daughter. Are you drunk, because if you are I'll happily KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!!!" Videl was also shouting. Gene was shocked; he slowly crumbled to the floor, put his head in his hands and started to cry for the first time in 8 years. He let it all out right in front of her, unashamed. Videl spoke again, this time whispering to the crouched form.  
  
"Do you want to know how I got Sakeria. I will tell you that much." her eyes on the floor and to her surprise she could see her vision blur. Videl yelped out in surprise as she lifted her fingers to her eyes and felt wetness there. Her yelp brought Gene to his feet with a worried look on his face. He walked over to her, slowly lifted her head with one hand and with the other hand, he softly wiped away the tears with his thumb.  
  
" Why are you crying?" he asked softly while he was now stroking her cheek with his thumb. Videl backed away while whispering at the same time.  
  
"I loved you sooo much and I thought you had loved me, but when I walked into that room. It was as if all the feeling had slowly seeped out of my body and into the floor, but you want to know the weirdest thing. I didn't care that it was gone. I actually didn't want it to come back at all. I went into shock and felt numb all over. However, when I was in that car accident..."she was then cut off by Gene  
  
"That was when we thought that you had died."  
  
"Yes, that was when you thought that I had died Gene." She answered him before continuing.  
  
"You want to know what caused the car accident, it was a drunk driver coming home from a bar. Now where does that sound familiar, it made me think of all the times you drove home drunk, of how many accidents you could have caused. It was a hit and run. The raven hared girl, the teenage boy, the elderly couple and Sakeria's mother all died that night by that driver. In one stilp second my whole life was changed and when I saw that little girl, just an infant. The felling got back into me and I had something to live for again." By the time she had finished this, Videl was in tears. Gene carefully came over, had put his arms around her and was rocking her back in forth while stroking the length of her hair. When she had, finally clamed down she could hear Gene whispering in her ear, the same thing over and over again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She felt more wetness run down her cheek and she thought it was more of her own tears of sadness, but she looked up to look and Gene and she saw the tears were from him and he was deeply in emotionally pain. At that instant, something in her changed. She once again was in love with the man who had his arms around her. She slowly turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around him, and together they slipped to sit on the floor. Crying and wrapped in each others arms, waiting for the pain to pass them by.  
  
  
  
Finally, I finished that, in one night too. Aren't I great.? Never mind don't answer that for that for that sake of my sanity. Sorry it took so long for me to write this. I had to talk to my friends and let them help me to decide whether this should have a happy or sad ending. I'm hoping for the next chapter to be the last so I can start on a new story that I have in mind. Till next time. Adios readers!!! Please R&R!! 


	6. A New Choice Made and a Old Promise Brok...

Hi everyone, it's me. for all of u confused people out there. Videl is Melfina, in this chapter I'm going to call her Melfina. Here we go, on with the story.  
  
  
  
A New Choice Made and a Old Promise Broken  
  
Gene woke up before Melfina the next morning, he at first thought he was dreaming when he was awaken to find the only girl of his dreams laying in his arms for the first time in 8 years. He now had a ridiculous grin plastered across his face as he softly ran his fingers up and down her arm that was still encircling his waist. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and he could feel her soft breathing brushing by and blowing her hair away from her face.  
  
He watched her slowly come out of her secret dream world and back to reality. Melfina let her eyes make their way up her body and for the time, she saw that he had both of their weddings rings on a chain around his neck. Again, she had tears in her eyes, but this time for a different reason. This time they were for happiness and joy. Gene caught Melfina's gaze on the rings, took her hands in his and made gently made then cup the rings in the palm of her hand. Gene lowered his lips so that his breath brushed against her ear. It made a shiver run down her spine and all her nerves were all of a sudden awake.  
  
"Melfina. I don't know how many times I will say this to get you to believe me, but I will do it, as many times as needed because you are my life and soul. Melfina, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I always have loved you and I always will. As long as I live and longer." He whispered into her ear. She looked up into his eyes and saw right there that he was telling this to her from the bottom of his heart. Melfina all of a sudden felt a warmness and safety she hadn't felt since she had danced in Gene's arms on there wedding night. Her heart had been healed and she was just as in love with Gene as when she said I do all those years ago.  
  
"I do." Melfina whispered back to him. As said this to him, she unclipped his necklace and took of her wedding ring and place back in its rightful place on her hand. Gene's look of surprise quickly changed to a look of pure joy as he placed his wedding ring back on his finger. Something struck him as funny about this whole thing. Melfina looked at him with worry written all over her face. Gene saw this then stopped his laughing to explain it to her.  
  
"For 8 years, the crew and I thought that you were died. Nevertheless, here you are now, right here in my arms and we are married again. Yet Jim doesn't even know that you are alive." He explained.  
  
" Then we have to go and see them then. Wait, were is Sakeria. My god, she must have thought I forgot all about her." Melfina got up quickly with a worried look on her face and she made her way to her little sisters room. Gene got up right after and was now following her toward the room. When Gene entered the room, he saw Melfina sitting on a bed leaning over a small figure while running her fingers through the child's hair. (She is still as caring as she was 8years ago, Thank you god. I have my Melfina back. I will never do anything to lose her again. Thank you again god for giving her back to me.) Gene thought as he walked over to stand beside his wife.  
  
Sakeria woke up to see 2 faces looking at her. One was her sisters and the other one was her husband.  
  
"Good Morning Melfina and to you to Gene or should I say brother-in-law." Sakeria said, the smirk evident in her voice as she sat up. Gene was in shock. (How did she know that I was married to Melfina.) He sifted his gaze down to see Melfina not looking any different at all. Melfina and Sakeria passed a smirk between each other before Melfina started to explain.  
  
"Sakeria has dreams about thing that are true, it takes awhile to get use to, but you will. trust me." She sat up while pulling the younger girl out of her bed only to find her fully dressed. Again, the girls shared a smirk as Sakeria asked.  
  
"So. who is this Jim we had to go see..??"  
  
Gene walked into the Outlaw Star, only to find a worried Jim, a pissed of looking Ashi and of course Suzuka drinking tea. Ashi was to first one to see him and it took both Jim and Suzuka to pull her off him.  
  
"Where in hell have you been..?! I'm hungry and we have no money you ASS- HOLE. Next time you are going to go on a little solo adventure, please leave some cash for the rest of the poor unfortunate souls left behind." Ashi shouted at him. Gene shut her up by getting out his wallet and throwing a 100 wong at her. Jim was up next.  
  
"Where and what have you been doing..??" Jim wasn't yelling but he was pissed at Gene. Gene answered proudly.  
  
"I was off getting married to the girl of my dreams. ooohhh and we have a new crew member, she is almost as smart as you so watch out." He replied smartly. Even Suzuka had a surprised look taped on her face. Just at that moment, Melfina choose to walk into the room. Jim looked at her and started to cry and he ran over and wrapped his arms around her. She was also crying as she hugged Jim back, who was now taller then her by a tiny bit. Even Suzuka wanted a hug. Then Melfina walked out and came back in pulling in Sakeria by the ear. ~Anime Style~ She then loudly introduced her to the group.  
  
"Everyone. this is the new crew member, my little sis Sakeria. Sakeria, this is Jim and Suzuka and the annoying one holding the money in Ashi." she was interrupted by Ashi.  
  
"Hey. I resent that." Melfina shook that off and Sakeria giggled as Melfina pointed them out one by one. Everyone at once liked Sakeria and she was happy with her new extended family.  
  
1 A Couple Years Later-  
  
~*~ We see five adults, one teenager and a toddler. The toddler is a little girl about two years old. She runs up to a red hair man with blue eyes that has his arm around a woman with raven black hair. The toddler wraps her arms around the mans leg and speaks.  
  
"Daddy. daddy when do we go get to fly to heaven and see angels." The man looks down at the women beside him and replies to his daughter.  
  
"I don't know Miaka, but I have a angel right here in my arms" Then he bends down and kisses the raven hared woman with all the love a person could ask for.  
  
  
  
The End!!!  
  
  
  
Thank you lord, I finally not only finish this chapter, but the whole story. I let it have a happy ending. PLEASE R&R!!! Thanx and hope you like the story. 


	7. A/N

Hiya… This is Viddy, So people think I ended this story too quick or they didn't like the ending. So… I'm going to write a alternate ending for all those people who want more thanx, I should have one chapter up every two weeks... See Ya!! 


	8. Meeting Again...

A/N Hello again people, though you didn't think that I would ever be here again… well then again, I never thought I would be here either. But during a long period of boredom, I reread my story and decided that I ended it too quick and I decided to make an alternate ending. And this is the first chapter of my alternate ending; I still don't know how it will end. The reviews decide.  
  
  
  
Melfina woke up the next morning to find herself in Gene's arms, slowly the memories of last night advents fell together like pieces of puzzle, (OH god no… I can't let this happen again… I refuse to be hurt again!?!) She ruffly pushed his arms off her and scrambled into a counter. Gene instantly felt the loss of her warm body against his, he started to moan her name and his arms reached out to try and pull her back to him. After a while he stopped, he opens his eyes to look where Melfina was only to see her get up and run away from him. He followed her down the hall and out the hatch into the spaceport city. (Melfina, why do u keep running from me…) Gene started to look for her in the streets. What he didn't know was that Melfina was hoping for him to do that.  
  
"Good bye forever Gene…"Melfina whispered softly to the direction the outlaw had went as she ran back to her ship.  
  
Sakeria woke to find her older sister preparing to launch out of port. She was confused… (Where did the red haired man go, the one Melfina was sleeping with on the floor.) She was about to ask her when she heard the hatch out, watched silently as a teenager with blond hair walked in, and looked around. Sakeria may have only been 10 years old, but she knew what she thought of him. (DAMN..!! He is HOT!!!)  
  
"Melfina… are you here..!?!" Sakeria's sister turned around to see who was calling her name only to find herself lost in another pair of blue eyes, but this time it was topped with shaggy blond hair. When she finally registered who this guy was, Melfina gasped and reached out to touch him. Only to expect him to push her away, she quickly pulled back her hand and backed away from him. His blue eyes clouded over with hurt and confusion (Where did my Melfina go… why did she leave me, she was like my mother… Did I hurt her this bad? I'm so sorry Melfina; I will always love you..) Melfina looked up lust in time to catch that last look of hurt. Melfina tried one more time to talk to him.  
  
"Jim…" sobs choked her voice when she tried to speak, Jim stopped at the sound of his name being spoken. He turned to face her with tears in his eyes. But the next words spoken to him, left him in shock. As it did Sakeria.  
  
"I so sorry… Please don't hate me… Please, I would die if u hated me Jim, you were always like my son and I still love you like one and I thought of you ever single day…"  
  
"Hate you..?? Melfina… you think I hate you…"  
  
"God, I'm so sorry for running away, I just couldn't stay with Gene after what he did to me…" After she said that, Melfina finally lifted her eyes off the floor to meet his. Jim had thought that he the old Melfina was lost, but now that the eyes had connected, he could still see the lost and sadness inside. Without saying another word, Jim walked up to the woman had looked up to and pulled her into a huge hug. Tears started to run tracks down her cheeks as she buried her face into his shirt and wept for the first time since that night.  
  
"I love you… I love you…I love you… mom…" he whispered over and over to her and she cried.  
  
Sakeria smiled as she walked down the hall to her room to change, knowing that Melfina had finally took one step forward to healing her past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooo…. How was it..?!? Should I continue or stop right now, this is NOT a J/M fic. See ya next time… ^_^ P.S.- Please R&R!!  
  
~*~Viddy~*~ 


	9. Old Habits die Hard

Disclaimer: I'm back, and im bored so here I go… Screw this… I own it, sue me!!  
  
  
  
Gene momentarily stopped his search to sit in a park bench to wonder where in hell Melfina could actual be and now just starting to have doubts whether he would find her or not. (Where are you…? Why are you still angry with me for what happened, God Damn It Melfina!! I can only say I'm sorry so many times!) Gene's eagerness to find Melfina vanished and a new rage at her developed, that she was being so selfish and not forgiving after what happen over 9 years ago. A thought sudden appeared in his mind and it surprised him when he realized how much he had changed in those 9 years and that he looked where that put him. Things were going to change again. (Screw this, Melfina… if you want me you are going to have to find we a beg for me to let you back) Then he took off in the nearest direction where he had seen a local club.  
  
As soon as Gene entered the club, he felt as though he had come home it was very odd but comforting at the same time for him. Walking over to the bar, several ladies walked by him and looked him up and down while whistling or licking their lips so the glistened in the strobe light of dance floor.  
  
"I'll have shot of tequila… Never mind make that two a shots" Gene ordered as he saw a purple haired goddess in a painted on neon tube top dress walk across the floor toward the other end of the bar. He felt himself go rock hard when she bent over to pick up a packet of eye shadow that had fell on the floor and her breast all but popped out of her dress when she lended down. Having enough with just watching this scene, he got up and walked over to help her up.  
  
"Might I buy you a drink."  
  
"Sure, there is no harm in that" she replied smirking and eyeing the entrance as she sat down on a barstool, taking the drink that was offered to her. Gene caught her eye and returned it with a smirk of his own, not knowing why she was doing that. Carefully he put his hand on her upper thigh and was slowly working his way up until his full hand was under the hem of her dress. Fingering the end lace of her underwear, Gene decided to ask her questions while he worked is "magic" on her.  
  
"So what is your name and what is the one thing about you that you think I should know..  
  
"While… my name is Danielle" Downing the whole shot before continuing..  
  
"And the man waking over here right now is my long time very jealous boyfriend.." Gene's face was confident until he saw a HUGE man walk over and he turned his chin just in time to catch and fist in the jaw. Then a knee in the stomach, he dropped to his knees and was coughing up blood on the floor.  
  
" I don't ever want to see you here or anywhere around here ever again do you understand this.." Gene nodded to this and slowly made his way to the door and down the street toward the Outlaw Star.  
  
  
  
"Jim, I know that you don't hate me but what about Aisha and Suzuka… What do they think of me…"  
  
"We will find out soon enough, stay right here for a moment while I get them out here… AISHA!!! SUZUKA!!! WILL YOU GUYS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOME THING!!"  
  
"Hold your horses, were comin…were comin" When they finally got down they saw Jim with a raven haired women beside him on the couch looking very scared.  
  
"Gesh… Thought Gene was the only one that brought girls home…" Aisha smirked and a now frowning Jim.  
  
"Melfina, you can look up now and face them." Aisha and Suzuka both gasped and then both of them ran over and pulled her into a huge hug all of them crying and laughing.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry for not finding you guys early, I don't think I was ready to see Gene and not kill him and I'm still not sure about that right now. But I had to see if you guys hated me…"  
  
"We could never hate you and you may not think this but we do understand your need to break away, but you're here now and you can stay with us now…"  
  
"No… I just can to see if you guys were ok. See I have my own ship and a new life that I'm needed in"  
  
"Ooohhh… well can we SEE this new life…??" Suddenly the hatched opened and Gene fell into the passage way.  
  
"You guys, we have to take of now!!! No questions asked" No one moved lifted one foot. Gene, not seeing Melfina started to yell.  
  
"God Damn It People, can't you see I'm in a Hurry here…" He didn't finish before he heard a chuckle then a laugh.  
  
"You guys are Still taking orders from him" Melfina smirked while walking infront of Jim, her arms folded on her chest.  
  
"Mel..Melfina, what are you doing here…" Gene stitured as she watched 


	10. A Fight and Someone Leaves

Disclaimer: By now, with an exception of those dumb asses. You know I don't own this…  
  
One Mistake Chapter 8  
  
"That would be me…" She replied to his non-realized question. Gene walked up to Melfina, but was stopped halfway by Asha. Frustrated and partly drunk, he sent out his fist at full speed toward the object in his path. Not expecting him to do that the consiquce was a free trip to the floor and a bloody lip. Gasping and dropping to her friend's side. Melfina ripped off some of her shirt to wipe the blood away. Everyone was shocked, mostly Jim (Sure Gene has been pissed at Asha before but never so much he acted on the need to hit her... Is he drunk, I smell alcohol on his breath) The raven haired outlaw next to him appeartily knew the same thing because he watched as if in slow motion as she complete the last few steps to him in a small sprit and returned the favor of socking him in the jaw. Watching him fall she only lifted her knee and got him in the gut. The usally blue tile floor was soaked with ruby red blood that was shown in great contrasted to one another. Under the artificial light of the hallway, ruby red blood pooled and seemed to simmer as it refracted and bounced of the people still staring in shock at what Melfina had done. As if over whelmed by mental and physical exhaustion, the once strong woman collapsed on the floor and curled up into a tight ball.  
  
"Oh dear sweet lord, what have we become… What happened to what we use to have among us…" For once in her life, Suzuka was afraid. Over time she had develop a type of family with the weirdest people she had ever met. They all felt the protective bond to take care of one another. Watching Jim cry, the ex-assassin for the first time she aloud herself to show some emotion. Dropping her walls, she wrapped her arms around Jim and both of them slowly slid to the floor.  
  
"I will be ok, I promise it will be ok…" She whispered this to him over and over till he finally fell asleep.  
  
When Jim woke up, Suzuka 's arms were still around him, but there was a blanket ontop and he could tell the person who put it on them had when out of their way to make them comfortable. (Melfina… Thanx) When he got up a letter took flight and landed ontop of his foot, there was another one on top of a sleeping Gene. Smiking it through first he frowned then smiled when he read the end.  
  
Dear Jim,  
  
I wrote this to you because beside Melfina, you are always the first one up and about. This is Aisha just to let you know! I have decided to go with Melfina for awhile and become part of her crew. Gene needs some time to cool off. We might be here for alittle while longer, so if you need to look for us, you know where to start. Luv U Lots!!!  
  
Aisha P.S. We will keep in contact  
  
Suzuka awoke to find her arms empty and the floor cleaned up. Seeing Jim preoccupied. She went over to read the letter on Gene.  
  
"We shouldn't his letter… or since he is not going to be up for awhile, lets not put it to waste…"Walking over, they both watched him stir slightly before drifting off again. Reading it at the same time, it was a bit shocking after what had happened last night.  
  
1 Gene-  
  
Sorry about that punch… that is what you get for getting drunk! I don't hate you so much, but just please stay away unless you have some thing good to say… and make sure your very sober when you come!  
  
Melfina  
  
A/N- Sorry this is so short, Sat 9's are HELL, Please R&R and tell me what u think of it!! Thanx!!!  
  
~*~Viddy~*~ 


End file.
